


Better Off As Lovers

by Theevilyoung (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Wiz Khalifa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Wives, Boys of Zummer Tour, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, not very popular ships sorry, really gay, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theevilyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Boys of Zummer tour, Pete and Joe discover that they may have some chemistry together as more then friends. Meanwhile, Patrick and Andy are also hitting it off. But the two couples will face hardships in the future. Will they last? Are they really better off as lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me Like You Do

**An: hello this my first fic on archive and I would like to say I am very excited to be a part of this amazing community now. Please comment on my works, like if u like it,  and tell meh what u think of my new work. And pls be nice im new to writing and I want to get the hang of it so any constructive criticism will do!!! <3 u all!**

**-theevilyoung**

It was after a concert on the boys of zummer tour. Wiz was pretty chill to hang out with in joes opinion and they smoked weed together for a while but then wiz got bored and left joe all alone which kind of sad. Joe sighed ass he returned to da tour bus where his true friends were waiting for him. He gets to the bus only to discoevr that he is alone? Normally the others would be there by now. All of a suden Pete cums up and whispers in joes ear huskily “hey there sexy ;)”

Joe jumps up in suprise “Pete! Whtf are u doing???????????”  he inquirrs

“What cant spend tiem wif mah fave boy? ;)” pete retorts “besides I couldn’t help but be jelly wen u were spending all that time with wiz.

“Well, I do have a small crush, but he left me alone while we were 420 blazin it. Besides. He could never compare to u pete. Nobody could ever love me like you do” joe looks into petes yes.

“Do u rly mean it? :0” pete gasps and leans in.

Joe nods and also starts lean in. They close their eyes preparing for the best kiss either of them have had ever. Like ever. Just as they’re lips are about to meet, they are interrupted by

“Hey guys!” The actual human embodyment of sunshine aka Patrick stunp. “Andy and I brought pizza if yall want it!”

Pete and joe leap up. Joe says “I fucking love pizza man.” And goes for the kill. Pete shrugs. He is dissappointed that he did not get to do tongue twister with joe, aka his fave. Curse Patrick for being such a fall out cockblock. What a problematic fave.

 After jo finishes his delicious slice of pzza pete and him head to the bunks. Pete tries to make a move again, but then say “no. wait til we get to the hotel bruh.”

Pete, dejected, but still hopeful respomds with “haha and then what ;)”

**So how did I do for my first try? Any and all comments are welcome. I will update ASAP. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	2. Lean On ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaanks~! for the one review already!!! I'm so happy to be here and keep leaving comments gaiz! :) I'm so happy for all the support!! already I have 17 hits! Thanks so much!!!

     Pete and Joe get to hotel. Pete is eyfuckin joe in the lobby snd tries to cop a field of joes shapely apple bottom. Joe looks at pete and says “pls try and keep it in your pants until we get to the room.” Pete sighed and closed his amber eyes, which were the color of amber. He was incapabl of keeping it in his pants. Jo SHOULD know that by nao. Ohw ell. Pete and joe hed to da elevaotr and joe kisses pete on the lips passionateky. Pete melts like the wicked witch of the west did when when water was pored on to her. He wraps his heavily tatood arms around joes neck and pulls his body closer.

    Joe runs his tonge  on pepes lip, as if asking for permison. Pete opens his mouth and their meet. The elevator opens, and the 2 luvers do not break the kiss. They hit the wall, near thevending machines making themselfs  hiding from any1 who migHt see. Joe undoes pete’s skinny jeans An d tugs them down. Pete gets hard. He moans into the kiss and at the same time he is undoing joe’s pants also. Joe takes his pants of and neels in front of petes crotch. He wraps his lips around petes hard, 6.6669420 inch member. Pete fuks joes warm but dank mouth. Pete moans as joe brings him to orgasm. And he fires his laser into joes mouth. The power level is over 9000.

   They are so wrapped up in each other they don’t even notice the footseps and musical whistling the tune of one of the songs by another famous, albe it broken band mcr (wlecom 2 the blak parade) the whistling comes too a holt as Patrick the whisler in question sees what is going on by the vending machines that he was going to get a snak from.

“WHAT HTE HELL R U DOING PETE!!!!!1” PATRICKS SCREAMS IN PAIN ( **an: he is feeling pain from his kokoro)** “I-I THOUT THAT WE HAD SOMFIN PET!!! I THOT THAT……. U LOVED ME!!!”

Pete looks at patrtck with sorrow in his velvety, chestnut eyes “I do love you trick….. but only platonically. Ur my bfffl, not my otl”

“then why? Why were u so touchy feely, like a leech. Clinging to me. Neve rletting go. YOU MADE ME LOVE U PETE”

“that’s just how I am trick. U know that. Im sorry but I love joe.”

“Fine then.” Patrick turns and leaves, tears brewing his baby blues. He runs to his andys rom and lets himslef cry as he sits on the bed, away from the scornful sexy eyes of pete and joe. Andy sees this and says

“PAtrick… What happend? Are u k?”Andy interogates

“No…, I just walked in on the love of my life with nother man. And rejected.” He replies

“Patrick im sorry. I saw pete in there with joe. I never knew u felt that way about him. I wil b a shoulder for you to cry on when you need it…..” andy sits on the bed with Patrick, hokldign him in his arms. “bc the truth is. I have loved you forever.”

“Do you really mean it?” Patrick asks

“Of course.” Amdy says and kisses Patrick gentry on his lippus.  He pulls away and thye stare at each other lovingly…. “Let me be the one to lend a hand Call my name and I'll be there There's nothing like the laughter that we share Whenever you need someone Or a shoulder to lean on Call my name and I'll be there.” Andy whispers against patrick’s soft, flamingo pink lips.

Patrick yawns and leans against andy’s strong muscular tatood chest. Andy chuckles, musing at how beautiful Patrick looks when hes sleepy. They lay down in the bed together, and fall asleep in time woth the rhythym of eacothers heart waiting for what tomorrow will bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget To comment and rate thanks!!!!1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I know these ships are unpopular, but I really like them, and I want you to give me a chance please!


End file.
